Fallen
by Braveartemisknight
Summary: Something about the way his obsidian eyes made her heart skip a beat. Lucy knew she shouldn't trust this man, but there was something about him that made her feel safe. Why could she not remember him? Flashing a mischievous grin at her, she felt her heart pound against her chest at his words. "I'm your Husband." Oh hot damn...
1. Her Whipping Boy

**A/N: I decided to try something a little different… sit back, relax, and get ready to read. Hoping to update my other story soon, just hit a writer's block on it, so hopefully a little typing will get the brain power going. Questions, comments, or reviews are much appreciated! Thank you for reading and have a pleasant day. WARNING! THERE WILL BE FUTURE FLUFF!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they all belong to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**††††**

"I hate you…"

The statement didn't even faze the man before her. Turning on her heel, using all the strength she could muster to push back the tears, as she ran.

How could anyone do this to her? How could someone be this cruel?

And yet, God had played a cruel joke on her…

Whatever deity existed out there, they seemed to enjoy any form of torture that was at Lucy Heartfilia's expense.

_Perhaps this story would best be told in the beginning… It was a sunny and bright afternoon in the middle of June. Off the coast of Hargeon—a port town best known for trade—is where our adventure unfolds._

"Are we there _yet_?" a haughty voice spoke, irking the pink haired mage for what felt like the millionth time.

Natsu Dragneel—the great "Salamander"—one of Fairy Tail's most powerful wizards, was reduced to the task of serving this high class woman. Having accepted the request of catering to the _wonderfully_ _charming_ maiden, to her ship proved to be the dragon slayer's _biggest_ mistake yet.

He should have seen this coming when she demanded that he transport her on carriage, refusing to so much as step one foot onto the "Pothole infested roads". Ever the optimist, he decided to dismiss the thought. However, when she demanded they stop for her to reapply her make-up, was when he started to lose his sanity.

Like a ticking time bomb ready to blow, he found Lucy Heartfilia fanning the flames, hoping that any minute now he would break and spontaneously combust.

People were too easy to control to her. And _he_ was no different than the rest.

Grinding his teeth together, Natsu increased his speed, ready to dump her off, collect his pay and stuff himself silly.

"_Wizard,_" she snorted, her voice dripping with venom.

"I plan on attending my soiree in one piece do you hear me? _Not_ to be thrown around like a ragdoll by some low-class mage who can't even _pronounce_ a name correctly."

Ouch. She just had to add that in didn't she?

Rolling his eyes in response, the fire mage fought with his self-control on using one of his moves on this "Lady" and calling it a day.

'Breathe…It's for the jewel, it's for the jewel, it's for the jewel-'

"-Are we there _yet_?-"

'-It's for the jewel, it's for the jewel, it's for the jewel-'

"-I believe a pay reduction is in order."

Coming to a complete halt, the white wooden carriage jerked forward, earning a startled squeak from the blonde women's lips. Whipping his head around to face her, Lucy trembled under the darkened expression.

With a fist clenched tightly threatening to almost draw blood, Natsu scowled at the blonde haired girl.

"Shut up! Don't you ever get tired of talking?! I've battled all kinds of monsters before, but _Lady_" she shot him a glare as he continued; "You have to be the worst one yet."

Giving him to filthiest look she could muster, she opened her mouth to speak, before something caught her eye.

Grabbing the front of her elegant maroon lace gown, she tore the front open, revealing her corset, displaying her well-endowed chest. Natsu's eyebrows shot up in response at the women's actions, cursing himself at the feel of his face heating up.

'What on…?'

Grabbing a fist full of hair, she pulled her it out from the secured bun, having it cascade down her shoulders like a golden waterfall. He would be lying if he said she wasn't attractive. Baffled by her motions, the dragon slayer blinked in surprise.

"Lady Lucy!"

Still in shock over the… _interesting_ display, the Fairy Tail wizard failed to notice the angered expression on the red haired knight's face.

"D-Dan! Oh, I'm so glad that you're here!" Lucy sniffled, choking back a sob as fake tears fell from her chocolate brown eyes.

"W-what's going on?!"

The two men watched as the woman tried to compose herself, hearing her tear up as she did so.

"Oh Dan… it was horrible! This man he… he attacked me! And as I was about to call for help you came." The young girl lied.

Snapping out of his stupor, Natsu folded his arms across his chest, glaring daggers at the woman in the carriage. "That is the biggest pile of s-"

"-Silence! So… you like to prey on women huh?" The man started, glaring daggers at the woman's attacker.

"Such a pity… and to think that Fairy Tail had such a good reputation too. Well, you can forget about your pay, and any other requests you might take in the future!" Dan yelled, aiming his sword at Natsu's throat.

"You're lucky if you even get enough jewels to last you through the month when I spread the word that Fairy Tail's very own Salamander is a lecherous cretin.

Narrowing his eyes in anger, Natsu felt himself boiling over at the threats. It was one thing to hurt him, but to hurt his guild? The family he had come to know and love—was unforgiveable. Barring his sharp canines releasing an animalistic growl, he let go.

"No one threatens Fairy Tail and gets away with it!" He roared.

Charging at an incredible speed, the dragon slayer rammed towards the knight, lighting his fist on fire as he attacked blindly.

"Iron fist of the dragon!" he roared, causing the honey haired woman to gasp at the awesome might of this powerful wizard.

Before his fist could even make contact with the other males face, Natsu felt a strong grip on his arm, stilling him from any further assault.

Onyx eyes met with the cold and disappointed gaze of Erza Scarlett.

**††††**

"Honestly Lu-Lu-chan just forget about him and enjoy the party!" her fiancé grinned.

Men and women from all around Fiore had been invited in attending the bountiful part. Only the crème de la crème were here on the elegant boat. Decadent food and drinks were provided, along with the contemporary sounds of classical music. Everyone at the party seemed to be enjoying themselves, except for her.

Rolling her eyes at his antics she continued to read her magazine, sipping from the glass of expensive red wine as she tried to ignore the fool beside her.

"Dan," she spoke sternly, never taking her eyes off her means of entertainment, "You know how I feel about that _disgusting_ pet name." She spoke, her voice sounding sweet.

Watching him apologize profusely, the red haired man took the hint to leave her be.

"Oh! That's right, there's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight!"

"Really? A meteor shower in all this lighting?"

"Well, you never know. I heard that it's supposed to be a rather glorious one this evening."

Lucy couldn't help over hearing the conversation between the two men. Having been fascinated in astronomy, she couldn't help but wonder what it looked like.

'A meteor shower…? Seems like a nice night for one too.'

**††††**

Greeting guests as she made her way upstairs, Lucy found a nice quiet spot near the rails, gazing out into the open sea.

The sudden sounds of bells ringing caught her attention, before she could even turn; a sudden movement of the ship had her barreling out from over the metal railings, and out into the deep-blue salty sea.

Sputtering incoherent words and phrases, the large waves wrestled against her petite frame. As she reached out for help, the tidal waves began sucking her under more and more, causing her lungs to scream for air.

Taking one desperate last look up at the surface before her, her vision began to darken, watching as her life flashed before her eyes.


	2. Mrs Dragneel

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you so much for all the wonderful support! It is greatly appreciated. I am actually surprised with how well received the feedback was. :D So once again, thank you. I know how some of you felt that Lucy was a total snob. In which I say, yes, yes she was. All will be revealed in time. Muwahahahahaha! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they all belong to Hiro Mashima **

* * *

**††††**

Time stood still as silence fell in the _once_ safe haven of the guild.

"I am very disappointed in you Natsu." He heard Erza speak.

A mix of emotions clouded his mind. He was angered at that spoiled brat, angered at himself for losing control, and upset at the loss of requests many folk had cancelled. Dan wasn't lying when he claimed Fairy Tail's _once_ good name would be slandered. Macao had his job cancelled, despite having agreed to it in advance with the owner.

Natsu couldn't shake the image of Romeo tearing up at the sadden expression of his Father's face as he shook his head in disbelief.

And that was only the beginning...

There were still good people that believed in Fairy Tail and what they stood for, but what they all had in common were to have anyone other than the dragon slayer.

"Let this be a lesson to you from now on to control your anger." The elder Fairy Tail mage nodded in deep thought as he sat on the bar.

"But it wasn't all Natsu's fault; I mean… if that mean lady really did lie then we should tell everyone!" Happy protested, defending his partner from the whispers and murmurs of people throughout the guild.

"That may be true, but it's too late now… look at how many people already cancelled their jobs and went to other guilds." Gray said, standing in his half naked glory.

"Yeah, but-"

"-Happy," all eyes turned to the fire mage sitting on the far left stool, "It's okay."

He could feel their gazes on him, each one asking "How could you?"

Sure he made a mistake, but he was only human. Well… maybe a "half-human" as the ice mage called him, but a human none the less.

With a heavy sigh the pink haired man rose from his seat at the counter and left the guild, his exceed trailing not too far behind him.

"Natsu wait up! Where are you going?" Happy asked, gliding right beside his adoptive father as they walked down the brick road.

"To fish."

**††††**

The peaceful sounds of nature relaxed Natsu as he and Happy sat waiting for their meal to tug at the string, having donned their makeshift fishing rods, they sat contently relaxing in comfort of the woods.

'Already a day and everyone has turned their backs on him.' Happy frowned, watching his partner give a lazy yawn.

'Poor Natsu…'

"Happy I got one!"

Yanking the stick tightly, Natsu struggled to reel in his catch. Coming to his aid, the feline grabbed the dragon slayers shoulders, using his wings as leverage to help.

"It's a big one… that's for sure…"

"Aye! That's what makes it more delicious!"

Both of their minds raced at the idea of devouring the heavy morsel. Neither one was willing to give up, nor did it seem that the fish was either.

"Almost… there!" the pink haired boy gritted out, as he gave a heavy tug, freeing the fish from the confines of the river.

Only…

It wasn't a fish…

**††††**

"_What the hell_?!"

Both males' eyes grew to the size of saucers at the unconscious woman who laid on the mossy green knoll. Scanning the mysterious girl's features, the salamander quickly recognized her.

"IT'S HER!" he pointed, releasing an ember from his mouth at the anger that surged through him.

"_Her?!_ You mean _she's_ the one?" Happy asked incredulously, glancing back and forth between the two.

Lucy began to cough up water in an instant, pulling her hair back away from her face as she looked up at the two in shock. Gazing into her warm cocoa orbs, Natsu felt his rage evaporate. The way she bit her lip cutely as she gazed up at him questioningly in her torn wet dress made his heart ache. Releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding, he approached her, watching her as she backed up, near the edge of babbling brook.

"Listen _Woman_," he started, "I ain't gonna hurt you, so you can stop treating me like the bad guy here," he extended a well-built arm towards her, offering her help. "Although, because of you all of Fiore thinks I am." He chuckled.

Blinking at him in response, the blonde haired woman took his offering standing on her feet shakily.

"You okay?"

"Y-Yes… only…"

"Only…?"

"…Who are you?"

"…"

"Umm… Mister?" she waved a hand in front of his face, snapping him out of his catatonic state.

"Y-you're kidding right?" Natsu laughed.

He just couldn't believe his luck. This had to be a Joke, where's Gray?

"So… you don't know who you are?" The blue cat gave a Cheshire grin as he stared at the confused blonde. Shaking her head slowly, Natsu and Happy huddled together.

"Aye, what luck sir!" Happy whispered.

"I know Happy, this is gonna be great! I can get revenge on that woman for all that bullshit she spread. And I got the perfect plan!" Natsu laughed evilly as a million torturous thoughts ran through his head at his "revenge scheme".

"Aye, and what's that sir?"

"Follow my lead."

**††††**

Turning their attention back to the buxom blonde, Natsu proceeded to walk to her, wrapping an arm around her body as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Oh Luce, I've missed you! It's been so long, Happy and I were worried sick." The dragon slayer fake sobbed, mentally giving himself a pat on the back for his _amazing_ performance.

Feeling the woman stiffen in his arms, he smirked in response, deciding to play with her even more.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you forgot who I am?" she gulped under his stare, as his sorrowful expression struck a chord in her heart.

"I-I… I don't remember you… I'm sorry, am I supposed to?"

"Why, of _course_! He's your husband!" Happy hollered, receiving startled expressions from the two.

'Forget it Natsu, just roll with it.' He made a mental note to get payback at Happy for later.

There was something about the way his obsidian eyes made her heart skip a beat. Lucy knew she shouldn't trust this man, but there was something about him that made her feel safe. Why could she not remember him?

Flashing a mischievous grin at her, she felt her heart pound against her chest at his words.

"I'm your Husband."

Oh hot damn...

Her face began to burn at his confession as the two stifled their laughter.

"H-huh? W-what—but I don't!" words failed her as he chuckled lightly at her embarrassed state.

"Come on Luce, you _have_ to remember me?"

"W-wait! Wait! How do I know if I even know you? You could be some stranger or_ pervert_!" she yelled coming to her senses as she struggled in his grasp.

"Aww, don't be like that Luce!"

"_Luce_…?" her nose crinkled as she tried out the foreign name on her tongue.

"Yeah, that's your name!"

"No its not, that's not my name. I swear from the depths of my soul I do _not_ remember you!" she protested, shoving him away from her, gasping for breath.

"But Lucy, you have to remember me. Remember we met at the 8-Island restaurant? You were released from jail the day before."

"_From Jail?!_" she squeaked, clutching both sides of her head in anguish.

"What was I doing in jail?!" She all but yelled as grabbing the fabric of the pink haired man's scaly scarf.

"Huh? You mean you don't remember that either? Well I guess it can't be helped. I mean you _were_ selling illegal magic items." He shrugged, biting back a laugh as he watched her face change colors at the horrid revelation.

"I was a criminal…?"

Who in God's name was she?!

And why the hell is there a flying cat that can talk?!

"Aye, Natsu, I don't think she remembers you. How sad… there must be _something_ that only you as her _real_ husband would know about that no one else would isn't there?" the cat giggled, ignoring the steely glares from his friend.

"That's it! If you can prove to me something that only you, as my husband, would know, then I'll accept it." She agreed, nodding her head at the strange cat's proposal.

'Damn it…'

Racking his brain for any piece of evidence, the fire mage began to sweat under the impatient girl's gaze. Noticing her pout, Natsu prayed to all the gods out there to give him a break.

And just like that an idea hit him like a bucket of cold water. As he thanked his lucky stars for providing him the information he so desperately needed.

"Well, you see," he coolly replied, recomposing himself.

"There's well… I know you don't like it when I mention it but…" She raised a delicate blonde brow, eager to know the missing piece to this puzzle.

"You have this sort of heart-shaped birthmark just above your right breast." He grinned, waiting for her response.

Turning around she proceeded to check, peeling back the soaked fabric as she glanced down her ample bosom. Taking a deep gulp, she turned to face the man as her face remained aghast.

Extending both his arms out wide, he flashed a mega-watt smile.

"Come to Daddy!"


	3. Welcome Home

**A/N: Happy late New Year everyone! :D Hoping to start off the New Year with a bang, I hope you all made up your resolutions. I was sick and 2014 barely started, what does this say about my year? Delivering a present from me to you, I present a new chapter. I would like to thank everyone for reading this far. Fav, follow, or reviews are much appreciated. And to all my wonderful reviewers—thank you and God bless. **

**P.S. finally bought a PS3, anyone know any good games? XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they all belong to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**††††**

"She's been like that for an hour now Natsu."

"Really?" strange voices erupted from her surroundings.

Where was she?

What was going on?

"…wonder why she has that weird look on her face for?" the pink haired male mused, poking the woman's cheek.

Staring down at the incoherent blonde below them, the two began to worry.

"M-m-m-ma… ma-mar… I… "

Remaining stone-stiff, Lucy continued her catatonic state, only mumbling utter gibberish that neither could understand.

Waving a hand in front of her face for the twelfth time, the dragon slayer drew a heavy sigh at the unchanged look on the girl's face.

"Imagine that… going completely weird on us for no good reason," Natsu huffed, crossed his arms in irritation.

"Aye! Maybe you just made her sick." The blue exceed chirped.

Ignoring the cat's remark, the fire mage lowered his body to the ground facing the catatonic woman slinging her body over his shoulders as he proceeded to carry her home.

.

.

.

Wherever that was.

* * *

**††††**

A wave of cold water whipped against porcelain white skin.

"Luce, you're awake! See Happy, I told you it would work."

Coughing at the large amounts of water that laid in her throat, the woman tried all her might to not scream at the man she dared to call her "husband".

"Now that Luce's alive and awake, we can help her get her memories back." Nastu cheered, high-fiving his feline companion.

Lucy stared at the two from beneath the curtains of her wet hair.

**Oh HELL. No.**

Eyeing the different scenery around her, she began to feel faint once more at the horrible sight. Chocolate brown eyes darted from the pair of dirty laundry lying carelessly in the sink, to the piles of used dishes encrusted with leftover food chunks.

And that was only a fraction of what Lucy could process.

"W-what?! Where am I?" she began to panic.

'Oh please don't say it! Please don't say it!'

"We're home silly!" he grinned ear to ear, confirming her suspicions.

Wrapping a well-muscular arm around her shoulder, Natsu presented the sight before her as if she won the lottery, making her heart drop instantly at the sight.

"We… live here… _intentionally?_" her eyes bulged at the dubious sight of what appeared to be a rather disgusting insect crawling on top of the sink.

"Of course! It may not look like much now, but when the light shines perfectly, this place will sparkle like a gem in no time." Natsu airily replied.

The sunshine haired woman instantly prayed to every deity she knew to wake her up from this nightmare.

'This can't be happening!'

"It sure needs some cleaning Natsu," Happy spoke up, pinching his nose, as he lifted an old bag of chips dripping with an unknown substance.

"Hey I know! Luce! I thought of the _perfect_ way to get your memories back!" the fire mage grinned as he placed a strong grip on her shoulders.

* * *

**††††**

Napping contently in the comfort of their hammock, Natsu and Happy relished in taking their afternoon off. Neither one bothered to lift an eye at the blonde below them.

Wiping her forehead from the sweat that began to trickle its way down, Lucy stood up off the floor to check her list once more.

Although her husband claimed that this was her daily routine, somewhere between fixing the roof and painting a portrait of Happy—who she had learned was the flying cats name—she began to have doubts.

'Then again I don't really remember much of anything.' She shrugged.

"Natsu, I'm done." Hearing him snore in response, she shook his pant leg.

"Natsu," she tried again, earning a grunt in response.

"_Natsu!"_ she hissed tugging at his leg roughly, a move she did not know she would regret.

Having gravity take place, Lucy's attempt at waking up the sleeping dragon proved sufficiently. Placing his wonderfully sculpted body flush against her.

'Lucy what are you doing?!' she mentally scolded herself as she blushed furiously at the feeling of the male's body against hers. Lifting a cautious eyelid, cocoa eyes met with onyx ones, noticing flecks of gold splayed across the hypnotic orbs.

"This your way of waking me up?" he playfully remarked, snapping her out of her thoughts at the sound of his gruff voice.

"I… I-I wanted to tell you that I was done." She mentally slapped herself for sounding so nervous.

"No kidding? Alright!" Her husband hopped up excitedly, before doing a quick stretch to wake himself up from his previous rest. Lucy watched as the taut muscles flexed underneath his tan skin.

'Stupid you're treading in dangerous waters…' she gulped, flushing at the sight of his six-pack put on display for her eyes. Natsu caught her heated gaze and chuckled.

'Didn't figure the princess to be so perverted.'

"Aren't you going to get up?" he smirked, watching her blush cutely standing up as she dusted the invisible dirt off her semi-wet dress.

"Natsu, I uh… don't suppose you have any clothes for me, do you?" she held up the ends of her damp gown to him.

'Shit!'

* * *

**††††**

"Lu-Lu chan?"

"Miss Lucy!"

People aboard the exquisite boat began to search for the missing heiress. No one had any clue or whereabouts of where the woman was, as they grew worried.

But none were as worried as a certain fiancé…

"Dan," a dark figured called out to the maroon haired man. Taking a quick glance at his surroundings, they made an escape to an empty storage unit. Both making sure they weren't followed.

"Alright, alright, I'll pay you your money. But from here on out we don't know each other, you understand?" the armored knighted handed a sack of jewel to the mysterious figure, hoping to make a clean getaway.

"Gehehehe… you have nothing to worry about." His lips curved into a sadistic smile.

"Just take your money and get out of here, and _quickly_!" Dan scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Watching the retreating figure of his "hired" help, the red haired man let out a sigh of relief. He may have been a bit hesitant a first, but it was the only way.

"Farewell… Lucy Heartfilia."

Tossing in his fiancé's white-gold engagement ring, he began to make his way to the concerned guests.

'Time to shine.'


	4. Lucy Ashley

**A/N: So the spring semester started, so I may not be able to update for a while. In the meantime, keep calm for I present to you a new chapter. A special thank you to all who fav, follow, and review! :D thought I would put this in because I love my peeps so much!**

**Shout out:**

**MeGustaZeref- Yes, Dan is a major jerk, he doesn't deserve Lucy. :P And Natsu is a total slave driver, but how else would his home get cleaned? **

**Lucy Queen of the Stars- XD lol! Who's a D bag, Natsu or Dan?**

**laila- I'm glad you like it so much! Thank you. As for the idea, I just always wanted to do a 'What if' story where Lucy never left home and obeyed everything her Father said to do. I always wanted to do something like that, no idea they had a movie like this… what's it called?**

**Banana-chan- Nalu all the way!**

**Guest- Thanks, I'm glad you like this. :D**

**lilpumpkingirl- I'm grateful that you like the story and find it interesting.**

**TwerkingPandah- XD Glad you enjoy the humor, stick around because there's more to come.**

**annoyed by you- Yeah Lucy was a spoiled brat, but it'll all work out. **

**starflier- Thank you so much, more to come so keep on viewing.**

* * *

**††††**

Lifting a delicate blonde brow, the woman before him began to frown at the man's peculiar actions. Noticing his stammered speech, she couldn't help but wonder what she had said that was so wrong.

'I asked for clothes, what could be so bad about that? Come to think of it… I don't think I saw any female clothes… he wouldn't have gotten rid of my things would he?' she began to panic, hoping there was a reasonable explanation.

"You _do_ know I wear clothes right? Why else would I be wearing this dress?" she held up the ruined dress for him to see, "...wait a minute. Why was I in the river anyway? And wearing this dress?"

Natsu began to sweat under her scrutiny.

How could he be so stupid?

'Think Natsu, think!' he racked his brain for an answer, at least something to get her off his back.

"Uh… you see, you were umm…" his eyes scanned the room, waiting for something to jump out at him.

"You were looking for fish!"

Natsu and Lucy turned to look at the flying cat.

"I… was looking for fish… in a dress?" She asked, wondering why in God's name she would be out fishing in the first place.

"Hey I won't question it; I mean it's your hobby." Natsu wrapped an arm around her slender frame, hoping she wouldn't ask any more questions.

"I fished. _In a dress_." She remarked incredulously, causing the male to shift uncomfortably as he offered a small smile.

"Look, it's not important right now. You need clothes. Happy, do you think you can get Luce some clothes?" The blue cat gave a mock-salute before flying out the window, leaving the two alone.

"You know it's the strangest thing, I still don't remember anything about this place." Lucy wistfully replied.

Peering down at her, Natsu felt his heart rate quicken. The way she played with the strands of golden locks as she thought deeply made him blush. She had a great figure, he admitted, but her horrible disposition was what tampered with her beauty. He wondered what could have caused her to be so arrogant and rude.

"Man I'm starving! Let's go get something to eat!" the dragon slayer roared, grabbing her arm as he ran.

"B-but Natsu my-"

"-Don't worry about clothes, you can just wear mine." He grinned making her blush furiously.

"I-Idiot!"

* * *

**††††**

The guild halls busted open as Fairy Tail's very own dragon slayer cried out in joy at finally getting his food.

Lucy felt self-conscience at the looks the guild member's made in her direction.

'Stupid Natsu!' she prayed for the ground to open up and swallow her into an internal abyss, never to be humiliated again.

"Hey Mira, can I get something to eat? I'm starving!" the fire mage patted his belly.

The silver haired beauty smiled kindly, turning around to ready his meal until something caught her eye.

She blinked once.

Twice.

"Natsu… who's your friend?" the takeover mage asked, eyeing Lucy up and down.

"I-I'm his wife." Lucy answered shyly, causing the whole guild to freeze.

"E-excuse me, what are you?" the white haired woman asked, her eyes sparkling with something akin to surprise and happiness.

"Natsu's wife…?" the blonde replied, coming out as a question more than an answer.

Releasing a high-pitched squeal, the barmaid enveloped the smaller woman in a strong embrace. Giving a few hollers of congratulations and cat-calls Lucy felt her face heat up being put on the spot.

"Oh Natsu she's so adorable, where did you find her?" the white mage chirped finally releasing Lucy from her death grip.

Just who was this ridiculously smiling woman?

"Eh? I married her a while ago… now where's my food?" she heard her husband reply nonchalantly infuriating her.

"'_A While ago_'?! When were you planning on telling us?"

"Well… I just married her a year ago." The whole guild erupted with astonishment.

'A year ago? We're practically newlyweds!' Lucy mentally screamed, as a million thoughts raced through her head. 'Oh God… did we do 'it'?'

"Well, what's her name?" a blue haired girl asked, clutching a book tightly to her chest as she stared intently at the new girl.

Scratching the side of his cheek nervously, Natsu began to think. 'Goddamn nosy bastards…'

"Lucy Dragneel." A chorus of 'Aww's' echoed around the large wooden building making Lucy shrink even more.

"What's her maiden name?"

Natsu paused at this.

"Yeah, what is my maiden name?" Lucy pressed on, placing her hands on her hips as she waited for an answer.

"Lucy…"

"…Ashley…"

"…"

"…What?"

"Lucy _Ashley?_ Where in God's name did I grow up in the boonies?" the blonde female scoffed, crossing her arms at her husband. Racking his hands through his hair, the fire mage felt a tick mark appear on his head.

Why was this woman so difficult?

"Aye sir, I have the clothes you ordered!" Happy flew in, handing a bungle of clothing to the pink haired male.

"Thanks Happy. Well, here you go." Natsu handed the pile of fabric over, ignoring the curious eyes of the Fairy Tail members.

Lucy held up what appeared to be a shirt… or was it a dress? Digging through the pile, her lips began to press into a tight firm line.

"W-what is this?!" she threw the pile to the floor, causing Natsu to flinch.

"It's clothes; it's what you asked for right?"

"_Yes,_ clothes! Not for these… _these tents_!" she yelled, holding up a rather extra-large yellow daisy printed shirt that appeared to be ten sizes too big on her to prove her point.

"Well _Honey_," Natsu began fighting to keep his sanity in check, "You did lose a LOT of weight." He smirked as he saw her eyebrow twitch.

"Why you-"

"-BASTARD!"

All eyes turned to look at the raven haired male as he delivered a punch to an unsuspecting Natsu. The pink haired mage laughed, wiping his chin from the small trickle of blood that began to seep down.

"You got a good punch in you snow cone… and it'll be the last one you make!"

Everyone sweat-dropped at the two fighting males.

"That's Gray for you!" Happy chirped.

"Take this you perverted-popsicle!" Natsu charged, throwing a fired punch at the now half-naked male.

"Oh yeah, Then how about this flame brain!" the ice mage dodged the attack, going in for a low side sweep.

Lucy gawked at the two, "Are they… always this noisy?" she asked the barmaid.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Although they may get into fights quite often, those two really care about each other. They're practically brothers!" Mira smiled, walking behind the bar to continue serving guests.

"We are not!" the two males yelled in unison.

Everyone soon began to turn back to their normal tasks, making Lucy feel out of place.

'Everyone here is so carefree… I wonder how I ever was able to fit into this place.'


	5. All Good Things Must Come to an End

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Anyways, new chapter is up, sorry it's not that long, I just wanted to get it out before the tests start to hit. Thank you all once again! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they all belong to Hiro Mashima.**

**laila- I have never seen or heard of that movie before, XD what a coincidence! And here I thought I was being clever. Just to be on the safe side, I'll come out and say it's inspired by.**

**Kerito Asuana- Yes Natsu is evil, muwahahaha! :D**

**NaLufan10- Glad you like it, more to come, and thank you for your support. **

**NaLuforever48- Yes. Yes it is.**

**Banana-chan- Thank you, it warms my heart to see how much people like it. **

* * *

**††††**

Wooden doors slammed open grabbing the guild's attention.

"Hey Erza, what's up?" Gray asked, picking himself up off the floor from his previous fight with the dragon slayer.

Narrowing her eyes, she turned her attention to the pink haired mage, who was wavering under her cold stare.

"Natsu." She spoke, her voice sending chills down his spine. "What is _she_ doing here?" the sword wielder pointed to the confused blonde who was glancing back and forth at the two.

'Oh shit… oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!'

"I… er, I mean she's my—"

"—I'm his wife." All eyes turned to the brave golden haired woman that dared to speak.

Natsu was speechless, having heard for the first time his "wife" address herself as his. Legally.

The scarlet haired woman's face changed from shock to something akin to anger; glaring back at the fire mage, she grabbed Natsu by his scarf and led him outside.

"H-help me!"

* * *

**††††**

"Alright Natsu, out with it. Just what is going on here?"

Rubbing, his neck from the tight choke his beloved scarf had on him, the pink haired male dared to meet the gaze of his fierce comrade. Erza's gray eyes bore into his skull at her heated stare waiting for him to answer.

"Well?"

"I uh… it's as she said she's my—"

"—Enough! Now quit fooling around and tell me why that woman is here. Or have you forgotten that I saved you from bringing further shame to our guild?"

There was no way in **hell** he could argue with that logic.

He lowered his head in shame, under his teammate's scrutiny.

"Natsu, I understand your reasons… but this joke had gone on far enough." He heard her say, "Imagine if her fiancé and family were looking for her. And if word got out that Fairy Tail was responsible for her kidnapping…"

Onyx eyes snapped up at this.

He would never be able to forgive himself if Fairy Tail's good name was to be slandered. Sure they were infamous for their parties and collateral damages, but they were all good people that he had come to know and love his whole life.

"…I'll tell her."

Giving a small nod, the two joined their friends back inside. On their way inside, the dragon slayer thought deeply about how he would inform the oblivious woman.

'Perhaps I can tell her that there's a mistake in identity?' he wondered before dismissing the thought.

He never was that good planning; he was more of a "living in the moment" kind of guy.

"Where'd you two go off to?" the ice mage asked, elbowing him in the gut as he teased him about being punished by the feared S-class mage.

"Lucy there's something that I need to talk to you about." Natsu started, ignoring Gray.

Giving him a look of confusion at his serious expression, Natsu couldn't help but notice the way her soft lips puckered making her look more adorable to him.

"Lucy I…" she raised her brow, prompting him to continue.

'Wait. What was I going say again? …Crap!'

At this point all members were zeroing in on the lovely couple, wanting to hear what their "married" salamander was going to say.

"…I have to tell you something important. I know you'll hate me for this but… I forgot to tell you happy anniversary."

* * *

**††††**

'Anniversary…?'

.

.

.

.

'ANNIVERSARY?!' Lucy blinked in confusion at her "husband".

"W-what, already?! B-but I thought that—" Gray sputtered, eyes bugging out as he gaped at the pair.

Clapping her hands together Mira sighed dreamily, already preparing a romantic evening for the couple.

"—I got a whole evening planned for us just you wait and see Luce!"

Flashing his signature grin, said blonde gave a warm smile in return wondering what he had in store for their date.

'I-I'm going on a date… with Natsu…' She blushed imaging an evening alone with just the two of them.

"_It's just the two of us Lucy…" _

Immediately she shook her head, erasing the inappropriate thoughts running through her head.

'I suppose I should be used to this by now… I mean we are married. I may be able to gain some memories back too.' She wondered in deep thought.

"Alright I accept."

Now it was Natsu's turn to be confused, "Oh, I didn't realize you had a choice." He chuckled.

"…You really are an idiot aren't you? What else do you do, tell her to make you a sandwich?" Gray jeered, earning a protest from the fuming fire mage.

Lucy watched as the two began to fight once again. Although she had her doubts about Natsu, she decided to take a leap of faith in trusting him.

"Say… where's your ring?" a brunette woman asked, taking a swig from her barrel of alcohol.

"Hey, you're right! Natsu, how come your wife doesn't have a ring?"

"I bet ya' he was too cheap."

"Poor girl…"

"_Real _classy."

Murmurs began to spread of the irresponsible salamander who failed to buy his wife a wedding ring, causing uproar as the elder members began to confront the pink haired male scolding him for his lack of care for his 'wife'.

"Of course I have her wedding ring! She just uh… left it at home…"

"But Natsu I cleaned the whole house this morning and didn't find anything." Lucy said, crossing her arms over her large-sized chest as she waited for him to respond.

'Double-crap.' The dragon slayer gulped.

"Natsu, didn't Lucy say she put it in that _special_ drawer for safe keeping?" Happy hinted, giving his comrade a shining ray of hope.

Sadistic cat or not, Happy was Natsu's ticket out of this whole charade. Funny, for it was the blue feline that had him in this situation in the first place…

"Oh yeah I forgot! Hehehe… silly me." He fake laughed, stopping dead in his tracks when a sudden grip was placed on his shoulder.

Wiping his head around at break neck speed, he witnessed the demonic gaze of the red head once again.

"Natsu… I thought we agreed you would tell the truth." She glowered at him, tightening her grip even more causing him to cry out in pain.

"I-I promise Erza! Tonight! Tonight for sure!"

"Good. You better." She huffed, giving one last glance over before heading over to the direction of the Master's office.


	6. As the World Falls Down

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Or as some call it "Single's Awareness Day" Think of the Brightside though… Chocolate half-off! XD Thank you all so much for all the wonderful support (didn't think I'd get this far) you are all wonderful people, and if this screen weren't in the way, I'd give everyone a chocolate Godiva brownie. If some of you don't know what Godiva is it's really, really, really, good chocolate. I won't yap too much, just wanted to say thanks and enjoy the story. Questions, comments, concerns, or reviews are deeply appreciated (with the follows and favs) ;) **

**Lucy Queen of the Stars- Thanks for the clarification :P yes, Natsu done F***ed up.**

**MeGustaZeref- Yes I am evil, as Shit hits the fan, Natsu finds himself out of the frying pan and into the fire.**

**Guest- Glad you like it, more to come! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, for if I did everyone would be on crack. Starting with Mira… because she smiles too much. XD I dunno. **

**P.S. If anyone has an extra idea or thing to add in, I will try and work my magic. ;) (Haha get it? God I'm lame).**

* * *

**††††**

"Sir, it seems that Master Heartfilia has arrived."

Turning to face the maid, Dan Straight was soon met with the rich and powerful man. Owning a railway and Trade Company, the elder gentleman took great pleasure in showcasing his wealth. Many of which suggest that he is asking for a death wish in such a prideful manner.

The taller man cleared his throat before speaking, having seen the maid's departure he began, "I understand that my daughter is _missing_ is that correct?"

"Yes, for quite some time now. It is a terrible loss having lost my one true love." Dan replied with practiced ease.

The dark blond man's face remained expressionless as he stared intently at the male.

"I see… You know people just don't go missing, especially Lucy. And we would hate to find out if there were any _accidents_ now wouldn't we Mr. Straight?" He threatened, stealthily making his approach to the desk containing personal documents and business papers.

His dull hazel eyes briefly scanned its contents before flickering back up at the red head.

"I can assure you Mr. Heartfilia that I loved my Lu-nyan more than life itself. Her death has had a great impact on us all… one that would not be so quickly to heal."

The answer seemed to be efficient enough as the elder Heartfilia gave a grumble of acknowledgment. It seemed that Jude Heartfilia would cease his questions…for now at least.

Picking up the bone colored document, he said his goodbyes before leaving.

This was a game that would be handled delicately, for no one was ever clever enough to pull a vanishing act in front of a former magician.

Sighing in relief, Dan poured himself a glass of scotch, needing something to take him off the edge.

"And to think… spineless Dan Straight was genius enough to convince the world the disappearance of Lucy Heartfilia. First her, then her Father," raising the glass to his lips he downed the drink, welcoming the burning liquid deep within his throat, "then I will be the one to own the company and estate."

He was too pleased with his little scheme as he sat smug in his fine upholstery chair unaware of the blood red eyes that watched him from the keyhole.

'Things are getting…interesting…'

* * *

**††††**

Racing home, the cherry headed boy slammed his door shut.

Quick in a flash, his charcoal eyes scanned the room for the small iron safe. As Happy and he both agreed, desperate time would call for desperate measures and after much convincing (complaining) from his feline companion; they agreed to store their remaining jewels in said safe.

After entering in the secret code, the door clicked open, revealing the secret stash.

Natsu snagged a few sum, as being one of Fairy Tail's strongest member, jobs distributing a large currency was easy to save for a rainy day.

…unless there was food involved.

"Okay, this should be enough. Just have to think of what to do for our date…" the salamander pondered.

"_Natsu… I thought we agreed you would tell the truth."_

Erza's words echoed, making him snap out of his thoughts.

"It's not like she was innocent!" he reasoned, "She needed a major attitude adjustment. Besides… it's not like she didn't deserve it."

The more Natsu thought about the blonde haired girl the more he found it difficult preparing for tonight. With a groan he pulled at his hair, fighting with his conscience on telling her the truth.

'Get it together Dragneel, She's a prissy, naïve, pampered and beautiful—WHAT?! Where did that come from?'

Truth be told, he really did like having her company around. Since the passing of his childhood friend, Lucy was the only girl he ever really got to know. Although he grew up with Erza, Mira, Cana, and Levy, it was only her and Lucy that he ever felt comfortable getting to know.

Their first meeting was not a joyful one. Being the spoiled princess that she was, looked down on him and all mages… but maybe that could change.

Perhaps… she could become a part of Fairy Tail.

Contemplating the thought, Natsu nodded his head in agreement.

'It's perfect, I'll ask her to join Fairy Tail, and she seems too really like it, she talked with Levy and Mira a lot. That's it!' he grinned, hopping up he ran out the door.

* * *

**††††**

Lucy blinked in front of the three-way mirror, turning her body every direction to see if the red V-neck gown was the perfect anniversary outfit.

"You look gorgeous Lu-chan!" Levy praised.

After getting to know the Fairy Tail members within seconds, Lucy had made a friend. The blue haired script mage and she shared a common love for stories and literature, prompting the two girls to be better acquainted with one another.

"O-oh, Thanks Levy-chan!" Lucy blushed, nervous at receiving such a compliment.

"Try this one on next!"

Handing her a black dress with white lace trim, the blonde went back behind the curtain to try it on.

This was the first time she would ever be on a date with the dragon slayer… as far as she could remember.

Millions of thoughts rushed through her head at the possibilities of what Natsu had in store for them. Would he be romantic and have a candle light dinner? A stroll in the park?

...an evening alone?

Her face turned a thousand shades of red at the idea.

'Impossible… Natsu wouldn't do something like that.' She flushed, pushing the thought away of a romanticized Natsu whisking her away for a night of pure bliss.

'_I've got a fire in my belly…'_ she could practically hear him whisper huskily in her ear imaging the pink haired male embracing her tightly.

"Lu-chan?" Levy called.

"YES!"

"Are you almost done?"

"Uh, j-just a second!" she squeaked, tugging the velvety red gown off and onto the floor.

Sliding back the curtains, Lucy steeped out for her friend to see.

.

.

.

.

"You look amazing! Natsu won't be able to keep his hands off you with this on!" the bluenette cheered, making the blonde sputter in embarrassment at her friends words.

Before Lucy could say anything, the petite woman was already paying for the dress arguing that it was a late wedding gift. Smiling in return, she thanked her new best friend.

"Hey don't worry about it, we're friends."

Friends…

Why did that word seem so foreign to her?

* * *

**††††**

_5:57P.M._

She sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Don't worry Lucy; Natsu said he'd be here to pick you up." The blue cat spoke, trying his best to comfort the sulking girl.

It was already twenty minutes past the time Natsu had said he would come.

So where was he?

"Standing up a girl is not MAN!" the white haired giant bellowed, receiving an icy glare from his older sister.

"I'm sure he's on his way right now. Natsu isn't the kind of guy to break a promise." She heard Mira say.

Lucy pouted in response, resting her arms and chin on the wooden bar as she waited. Happy and she had explained to the guild about her circumstance, after Natsu had taken off in a hurry. Pitying the poor girl, they had all given the two their blessings—including a certain ice mage.

'I don't even know what kind of guy Natsu is… if only I remembered.'

"That match stick better have a good reason for being this late. Tch, imagine that, forgetting about your own wife. Pathetic." Gray tsked, taking no notice of Lucy's growing depression.

"GRAY! Your clothes!" Cana pointed out.

"Wha-DAMMIT NOT AGAIN!"

Just when she was about to give up and go home the sound of the wooden door creaking open made her spin around.

Flashing a dazzling smile, Natsu began to approach the golden haired statue.

"You ready?"

Nodding in return, the two began to exit the guild together hearing loud cheers and wolf whistles as they left.

'…that idiot better know what he's doing.' Gray smirked as he watched the couple.

* * *

**††††**

The night she had in mind was far from what she expected.

Who knew the hot-headed immature fire breather had a sensitive side to him?

Leading her to an abandoned park—which she had suspicions about—were diminished. Staring up in awe at the sight before her eyes was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

The tall trees stood proud displaying their rainbow coloration brightly, bringing a glow to the once dimly lighted area.

"Do you… like it?"

Fearing herself to speak, she nodded her head, never taking her eyes off the vibrant foliage.

"They're called "Rainbow Sakura" and only bloom around this time of year. Fairy Tail holds a festival to see them every year." He explained, watching her as she stepped closer to the trunk.

"They're beautiful…" Lucy said breathlessly, extending her hands out to catch the falling petals that faltered in the night wind.

Natsu felt his heart skip a beat.

He had never felt this way about anyone before. The way her eyes lit up in amusement and her mouth curve into a brilliant smile made his stomach flutter with an indescribable feeling.

The same feeling he gets when he's riding the train but he wasn't.

"Thank you so much Natsu. I know how much of a burden I must be on you not knowing my memories and all…"

"Don't mention it. You are my wife after all, right?" he chuckled, earning another smile from her.

'Tell the truth…' his subconscious whispered.

And just like that the moment was gone. He made a promise to Erza that he would tell Lucy tonight. He was going to tell her. He _had_ to tell her.

"Luce… actually there's something I need to tell you…"

Catching his serious tone, Lucy blinked in response curious to his change in mood.

"The truth is Lucy… is that I'm not… I mean you're not…um, what I meant to say is that…"

"Natsu, whatever it is I'm sure you can tell me. I love you."

Her confession broke his last restraint.

Crashing his lips against hers, Natsu felt his stomach flip at the way her mouth melded perfectly against his own. Snaking a hand down to her waist, he pulled her form flush against his own marveling at the feel of her soft lips. Wrapping both arms around his broad shoulders Lucy gasped slightly when she felt his tongue prod at the seam of her mouth begging for entrance. Complying, she had to hold back a moan at the feel of the strong muscle exploring her mouth; tasting and memorizing every little thing desperately.

Air suddenly became an issue. Parting his lips from her, Natsu rested his forehead against her shutting his eye closed to enjoy the moment. The sounds of heavy breathing surrounding them as they held each other close.

"Lucy, what I wanted to tell you was that—"

"—Lucy, is that you?!"


	7. No Escape

**A/N: Hello again, decided to update. In the meantime I would like to thank everyone so far for all your wonderful support. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

**Rikotsu- DUN DUN DUN! More to happen.**

**iLoveNaLu- Glad you like the story ;) All will be revealed in due time. **

**Banana-chan-Sorry I couldn't provide more of a description. XD More romance to come though!**

**Guest- Not sure if same guest or not but just to be safe I'll address to both. Natsu is up a creek without a paddle… and he has motion sickness too. :/ Lots of drama ahead.**

**MeGustaZeref- All secrets will soon unravel! And yes I ship NaLu hard! :D**

* * *

**††††**

"—Lucy, is that you?!"

The couple turned around immediately, both blushing furiously at being caught in such a compromising situation.

"H-Happy, what are you doing here?" the blue cat faced his partner ignoring the previous interaction between the two as he began to speak. "Natsu, Lucy, I've been looking for you two everywhere! It's Fairy Tail, something has happened to our guild." He cried.

Not wasting another minute, Natsu sped off towards the Guild eager to find out what exactly was going on. Watching the retreating form of the salmon haired boy, Lucy followed quickly after with Happy flying beside her.

She may not have known these people quite well, but they were her friends none the less. They treated her like family when she didn't even introduce herself to them yet. To turn her back on them would be undignified. No matter what she would never leave her husband or her friends.

**††††**

"GRAMPS!"

Barreling in came Fairy Tail's very own dragon slayer. Sensing the tense atmosphere, he opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but immediately closed it when he caught a whiff of a familiar scent.

"I know you have her here, several reliable sources have already informed me of her whereabouts." The strange dark blonde man spoke.

"I don't know where you got your sources from, but I can assure you that this is all a misunderstanding." the elder mage sighed, crossing his arms in deep thought.

"A misunderstanding?!" the man yelled, slamming his fist harshly on the wooden table beside him. "I don't know just what kind of fool you take me for, but I can assure you that I am not leaving until my daughter is brought out here before me or else…"

"Or else what?" Elfman inquired, clenching his fists tightly as he stepped towards the stranger.

"…Or else I'll have Fairy Tail destroyed and reduced to rubble."

"You can't do that!" Natsu hollered.

"I can. And I will. I have an entire dark guild standing by just waiting to attack." The guild members stared in shock.

Upon hearing the sound of the large wooden doors swing open, all eyes were now on the blonde maiden who was panting, out of breath from the long run she had.

"Lucy?" the man called out to her, watching as she stared blankly in response.

He gave a proud smile as he approached the shocked girl shooting a glare at the guild members in response.

"W-wait, just who are you?"

"Daughter, do you truly not remember your very own Father? The man who dressed you, fed you, gave you the clothes on your back and provided shelter for you?" the elder blonde man asked placing his large hands on both her shoulders.

"I-I… I don't remember!" she yelled, escaping the man's grasp she ran behind Natsu, using him to barricade herself away from this frightening person.

Natsu remained silent through the entire ordeal as he gave a hardened look to the taller male. He should have known who he was.

'Erza was right. I should have told Lucy before it was too late.'

"Amnesia… huh? Lucy, come home with me. I know that you must think that these heathens are your "friends" but I can assure you that this is not the type of people to acquaint yourself with." Her Father scowled. "Think about Dan your fiancé."

"Fiancé?! I don't have a fiancé I have a husband, and his name is Natsu Dragneel. I don't know who this Lucy Heartfilia person is, but I am afraid that you've made some kind of mistake sir."

"Lucy…" Jude gritted out.

"Tell him Natsu!"

"…"

Silence stretched on as neither one said a word. Releasing the hold she had on the pink haired male she slipped away from him turning around to face him head on, his face hidden beneath his rosy bangs. Lucy stared at him for what felt like hours. Her face etched with grief and puzzlement at his lack of expression.

"You… I know you…" she broke the silence, backing away from the man before her. "You're… you're that wizard who yelled at me. And…" glossy rustic eyes glanced around at the group of strangers that glanced back at her.

"…these aren't my friends. You… you used me." She finished, laughing darkly at the whole scenario.

'The whole time I've been tricked, fooled, conned into thinking I was this man's wife. No wonder why I couldn't remember anything!' Lucy glared at the man in front of her, trying ever so desperately not to cry. His downcast expression made her blood boil as anger coursed through her veins.

"Why…?"

Her fists gripped tighter into her palm, threatening to draw blood as she continued to stare at him.

"Answer me… dammit." She gritted out through her teeth.

Natsu remained silent, averting his eyes from the angered woman. He knew this day would come, it was unavoidable. But even still…

"Come Lucy, everyone is expecting you back." She heard her Father say, but it had fallen on deaf ears.

Biting back a sob she raised her hand in the air ready to strike. In an instant Natsu shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the throbbing sting to make its presence on his cheek.

.

.

.

.

Cracking an eye open, he was surprised to see her hand remaining in the air.

"…coward."

A wave of shock ran down his spine at the coldness of her word. He felt his heart ache as the cruel word repeated itself over-and-over in his head.

Forcing her arm down, she turned his back to him, joining Jude Heartfilia by his side.

Natsu was frozen in place as she began to leave, no longer concerning herself with the dragon slayer. A vice grip held onto his heart as he watched them leave Fairy Tail.

Perhaps in another life they could have been together… but that was just a dream, a fable. This, this was the harsh reality that they lived in.

Nothing more than a Fairy Tale.

**††††**

Natsu ignored his teammates as he continued to sip from the wooden mug of fire whiskey.

"It's okay guys, I'm fine really. Besides it's not like she really loved me anyway, I was just using her." The pink haired mage finished.

"Natsu…" Happy stared at his friend in sorrow.

"It's better this way. Before you know it, she'll be happily married, with kids, and money! She won't even remember me by next month." He gave a strained smile before taking another sip of his drink.

"DUMBASS! How can you say that?! Do you even know what you're saying?!" Gray slammed his hand on the table, bringing everyone's attention to the small team.

"I agree with Gray. Natsu… if you think you can let her walk away like that then—" MiraJane started.

"—It makes no difference to me what that idiot does with her life! She could have any guy she wanted… she deserves to be happy… that's why I'm letting her go."

"Coward! You're just going to let her walk away without a fight?! The Natsu I know would have been "all fired up"." Gray spat.

"I AM NOT A COWARD!" Natsu roared, smashing his fists on the wooden table, watching as it crushed underneath the sudden brute force.

Eyeing the fire mage sharply, Erza thought about speaking to him, but diminished the thought as she watched him storm out of the guild hall.

"That idiot…" Gray shook his head in dismay.

**††††**

Lucy stared back at her reflection in the decadent vanity. Noticing how her sorrowful expression bore into her sullen eyes, telling the world that she had spent an entire night crying. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't erase the memories she had with the mage.

"Lady Lucy, your father wishes to see you." The maid called out, knocking on her door softly.

Without a word, she stepped out of the room, walking in a "zombie" like state as she made her way to the study room. Knocking on the door before entering, she was greeted by her Father.

"Lucy, it's good to have you home."

"It's good to be home, Father." She answered emotionlessly.

"Now that you're home we can begin the wedding." The elder Heartfilia announced, shuffling papers on his desk.

"W-wedding?"

"Yes. It seems that because of that horrible man's joke, we've decided to arrange the marriage more quickly." Jude explained.

"Oh…" Lucy glanced down at the ring on her finger, finding its presence scorching her skin.

"That is all." He dismissed.

Making her way back to her room, she sat by the bay window staring out into the empty country side.

'Natsu you dummy… don't you know that your princess needs to be rescued?'


End file.
